1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid injection system which injects a fluid into a human body.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been the technology related to a fluid injection apparatus which is attached to a human body and injects a fluid into the human body. With this fluid injection apparatus, it is possible to inject a fluid into the human body easily. JP-A-2007-138775 is an example of related art.
However, in the above technology, there is a need to expose the fluid injection apparatus by making an apparatus wearer get partially undressed in order to perform operation such as starting the injection of the fluid or stopping the injection. That is, the apparatus wearer has to get partially undressed in front of other people when operating the fluid injection apparatus while the apparatus wearer is out. This inflicts psychological suffering on the apparatus wearer who worries about attracting public attention, for example.